Goodbye, Old Friend
by I 4 2 write
Summary: A memorial service is held for Rumple. Spoilers.


Archie Hopper stepped to the podium, ready to begin the memorial service for Rumple. There were more people gathered than he would have expected. He couldn't remember anyone except Belle and Bae ever showing Rumple love. Now that he was gone, people seemed to realize how much he had done for them. Archie hung is head a moment before speaking, thinking how wrong that was. At least he could play a role in giving the man a final farewell.

"I had the honor of being there for one of the few happy days of Rumplestiltskin's life, when he married his true love, Belle. At that time, as happy as that day was for him, it was clear from remarks he made that he still saw himself as a monster. As we gather today to remember him, we know he was anything but. I saw my first sign of that when he came and talked to me about his beloved son, Baelfire." Those gathered, especially the Charmings, flinched at the use of the name, so used to calling him "Neal." Archie went on "We all saw he was no monster, when he sacrificed himself to save us from Pan. Today, we're here because he sacrificed his life yet again. Now I'd like to invite everyone who wants to to step up and say a few words about the man we all owe so much."

Wish Realm Hook, more usually called "Nook" or "Rogers" to distinguish him from his alternate self, took the stand first.

"It's taken awhile for me to get used to how things work in this world. I've seen different things and heard different sayings. One that's been troubling me is 'Greater love has no one, than he who lays down his life for a friend.' This version of me didn't know this version of him long, but up to a point the stories in our two realms were the same. My one goal in life was to kill my realm's version of him. What does it say about him that he gave his life for me? And from what I heard, that wasn't the only time he sacrificed himself. And instead of being celebrated as a hero, he was called a villain and a coward. Those were the last words that should have described someone willing to die for people who hated him."

He took a shaky breath, then spoke again. "I have a heart beating in my chest. I can hold my daughter and walk her down the aisle when she marries Robin- all thanks to his sacrifice. He sacrificed his happiness before that too, for my daughter's sake. I can't ever repay all he's done, but I'm never going to take what he did for granted." He nodded towards Rumple's surviving son. "Gideon, you can be damned proud of your father, mate. And if there's ever anything I can do for you on his behalf, I'd be bloody honored."

He stepped away, and Gideon stepped up. He had needed a moment to collect himself, but now he was ready.

"I don't remember everything about the first time I grew up, when the Black Fairy raised me. But there is one time that stuck with me, Papa telling me he would do anything for me. His family was everything to him. He spent a lifetime- several lifetimes- believing he could never be loved, but he never let me doubt how much he loved me for a second." He looked over the people assembled. "You know, my mother used to read to me from a book that she thought showed what a hero was. It took me too long to realize I didn't need that stupid book. In my father, I had a living example of a hero right in front of me." He looked skyward. "Papa, I just want to say you taught me more than any university ever could, and I know that you're with Mama again now."

The next to the stand was Alice. Robin stood beside her to support her.

"I've heard people today talk about sacrifice. I came to truly know Rumple the day he sacrificed his happiness, his chance to break the curse, because he didn't want me to suffer. That's the man I'm going to remember. Someone who always gave of himself to help others. He was always there for me, even when my own father couldn't be, and he filled that role when I needed him. I'm never going to forget some of his last words, that you don't do the right thing to get a reward. You do it because it's right. Rumple never was rewarded in this life." There was anger in her eyes. She'd heard some of the things people had said about Rumple. "I've heard he was known for making deals. It seems to me that in the end, he made some pretty poor ones, giving so much of himself and getting so little in return. But if you really knew him, you knew that wasn't why he did all he did. Like my Papa, I owe everything to him. It's good to know at least some of us appreciate it."

A few people shifted uncomfortable at her words. She was right. He had received so few thanks for all he'd done. Now, it was too late. Regina at least wanted to express her regret.

"There were so many times when I wronged my old teacher, including keeping him separated from Belle." She looked at Gideon. "You're the only one left I can apologize to for that, and it's too late now to change it. But in spite of everything I'd done, he told me once that he honestly hoped I'd get my happy ending. I can't help believing that now, he's found his. There was a time when my evil half made a wish, and it came true. That wish created an entire world. If I could make a wish now, it would be to give him a real happy ending, alive. But magic can't do that. It was one of the most painful lessons I had to learn when learning magic. All we can do is keep the ones we've lost in our hearts. We can let them live through us, and I hope through the lessons he taught me, I can keep part of him alive."

Henry, the version of him who had known Rumple best, stepped up after his mother.

"Grandpa and I were never as close as we should have been. I wish now I could have had more time with him, to ask him about my dad, and to thank him for always doing what he could to keep my dad and I safe. I never gave much thought to him as my grandpa while he was alive, but I do have good memories of him, and I've been thinking of them a lot lately. Him buying me a hot dog in New York when my mom and I went with him to find his son, before we ever knew his son was my dad. He gave me a medallion once to protect me when I had nightmares after the sleeping curse. I remember my mom asking what the price was, and he said since it was for me, he'd pay the price. And he did pay the price, for so many. So-" he sighed. "I guess the only thing I can do is say thank you, Grandpa. I hope that you've found both Belle and my dad, and that you're happy."

When the realms were united, and Jefferson had heard what had happened to his friend, he had been eager to come back. Now it was his turn to speak.

"I met Rumple at a low point in my life. I'd just lost my wife Priscilla," he voice caught. "And was left with a daughter to raise. Like any father, I wanted to provide well for her, and it seemed I could never give her all I wanted to. Then I heard about Rumple and how deals could be struck with him. Like most people I suppose, I'd heard stories about him, but when I met him and he learned I had a little girl to raise, I saw something change in his face. He told me I could use my hat to run errands for him and take as much gold as I liked. He could easily have gotten those things for himself, but he used that as an excuse to make it seem I was doing something for him."

"It didn't take long to know he had a soft spot for children, or to figure out that he was lonely and enjoyed my company," Jefferson continued. "There were so many times he'd have something he'd say he had no use for and ask if Grace or I wanted it, or complain he had spun too much gold and ask if I could take some before the room filled up. He'd hide his kindness because he'd been hurt to often to trust and let people in. Grace and I couldn't have got by without him though. Like so many others, I owe him more than I could have ever repaid. I for one, am going to miss those brief moment when he'd open up and let himself joke with me." He grimaced. "I'm going to miss him."

The last to take the stand was Hook. All eyes were on him, wondering what he would say.

"I can't exactly pretend I've shed any tears over him," he said cautiously. "We spent three hundred years trying to kill each other. Once, Belle stepped in and told him not to kill me, to prove he was the better man. The last time we dueled, he spared me again. And- having been the Dark One, I know how hard the darkness is to resist. How he lived and died as hero with the darkness of every Dark One in history inside him, I'll never know. So- I guess in the end Crocodile, you proved who the better man is."

No one else honestly knew what to say, and when it was clear no one else was going to speak, they went to the cemetery. Two people he had loved were gone, and they were burred separately. Rumple wouldn't have been wanted to be apart from either of them, so Regina had magically moved Belle's body. The grave for Rumple had been dug between her and Bae. Flowers were added to it, and everyone took a moment to look at his tombstone. He'd been called many names, but it was decided to use his true one.

Rumplestiltskin. Loving husband, father, and savior.

There was only one part of the memorial service left. In his shop, Regina had found a mound of gold he had spun. She, Gideon, Rogers, Jefferson, and Alice moved it out front. Then Regina used her magic to make the gold take the form of her old teacher. It looked the way she would always remember him, standing proud with a confident look on his face, and yet with the love in his eyes he had always held for his family, and the smile he'd had far too few occasions to show. Gradually the crowd went their own ways. Regina, Jefferson and Rogers took a look back at the statue, and as they walked away each thought the same thing.

 _Goodbye old friend._


End file.
